villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Globex (Strike Force Heroes)
Globex (also known as GlobeX) is a private military company/terrorist organization and an antagonistic organization in Strike Force Heroes series. History '' Strike Force Heroes'' In an island in an unknown ocean, Globex soldiers broke into the facility and killed all scientists, except the last one, for creating the toxin, causing the toxin to infect some SFH soldiers. They found the Scientist and fights against him. A few seconds later, a Strike Force soldier (player) arrived and assisted the Scientist to overpower them. Two weeks ago, after suppressing the rebellion, Globex fighter jets damaged Strike Force's cargo plane, causing it to crash and the Strike Force squad to land onto the island. When the SFH are looking for the cure for the toxin in the reptilian region, Globex attack them, only to be killed by them and another one gets interrogated whom he told whereabout their headquarter. At the foundry, which was the Globex's HQ, the SFH squad stole the files in which they reveals the name of the organization and his leader stating that the island needs to be destroyed due to the infection, so Globex later assaulted on the island. Back at their headquarter, the Strike Force Heroes' squad find out more information in which they reveals that Globex is going to nuke the island in order to stop the infection from spreading. While fighting at the train with nuclear missile, SFH failed to stop it, however the player is still able to do so by replacing the nuke with the cure. After doing so by fighting off Globex soldiers, he encounters a leader. The pair fights, and minutes later, the leader grab the player to take with the missile, but then the player parachutes himslef, leaving the leader to die on the missile on the atmosphere, curing all infected soldiers in the process. ''Strike Force Heroes 2'' Globex assaulted in the space station, killing some astronauts and taking over the space station. Globex assaulted the base of Heroes, only to be defeated by them. When Globex fights against the Scientist, the Heroes (Nathan, Dex, Jyn) arrived to aid the Scientist to fight them off. The SFH goes to mansion, where Iagi lives, to clear out from Globex. After Dex killed West and betrayed the Heroes, he tipped off Globex in the SFH base and stole the plane. Wesley, Nathan, Jyn and Tower stole the information about Globex in the clone factory in which they found out that the satellite is controlling the clones on the space station. So they goes to it to disable the satellite. They managed to disable the clones, except the remains in the factory. Unfortunately, Nathan, Tower and Jyn are captured by Globex soldiers, leaving Wesley a chance to stop it. Wesley managed to stop the leader (who was supposed to die in the preceding game) and the mech. At the epilogue, the Scientist reveals himself to be an actual member of Globex after the operating satellite for clones is operational again. ''Strike Force Heroes: Extraction'' The Heroes must escape from Globex in a running-style-game. ''Strike Force Heroes 3'' The Scientist became a current leader of Globex, brainwashed Nathan, Dex (who is brought to life after being crushed by a mech foot controlled by the former leader), Jyn and Tower and created clones from them. The SFH, growing exceptionally, managed to defeat them again. The Scientist has gone insane towards the generals in their HQ, and pulled out miniguns to kill them before preparing a direct infiltration in the SFH base. Gallery GlobeX.jpg Trivia *Globex shares some similarities to HYDRA from Marvel Universe. Category:Organizations Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Imperialists Category:Twin/Clone Category:Hegemony Category:Totalitarians Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Military Category:Corporations Category:Mercenaries Category:Greedy Category:Assassins Category:Murderer Category:Spy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Inconclusive Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Extremists